Two Swords, Two Brothers
by lovelight30
Summary: 2 orphans move to Peach's castle to become warriors and save her castle from the terror that will soon come there.
1. Chapter 1

** Two Swords, Two Brothers**

**I found this story a couple of weeks ago on my computer. I checked the date that I had made this, and it was about when I was 7/8 years old. I'm actually surprised that I made this at a young age, but please don't make any bad reports saying that this is dumb, I was 7! If I get good reviews on this story, I may continue actually writing this now. The characters are owners of Nintendo, and also Japan (for there IS Pokemon in this). Please, yet again, understand that I was very young when I made this in the beginnning. Thanks )**

Chapter 1

In the year 1889 there lived two young people named Lycita and Pharae. On December 19, 1889, Linda had their very first baby boy. It took them a while to figure out what to name him but they finally figured out the perfect name for him. They said together, ''He shall be called Marth.''

One year later on September 14, 1890 Linda had their second baby boy which they named Roy. Marth and Roy had something very special in them all along that they never knew. They never knew how their parents actually had powers, powers that they couldn't describe. Five years later their father had caught this disease called ''Lepers Disease ''. Their mother said that they couldn't be near their father. There was no cure for the father at the time and passed away on January 21, 1895, and their mother said that they had to move to a smaller home to raise them.

Three years later their mother had died from a heart attack.

They were too young to live by themselves, but one day a letter came to them. The letter said:

_Dear Young Marth and Roy,_

_Hello. My name is Princess Peach. I have heard that your parents have died and would like to say sorry. I live on Mushroom Kingdom and as your sorrow for the death of your parents I would like to offer you two to live in my palace for as long as you like. We have lots of people to help you in training and I think you would love it here. I know this might be a bit of a shock to you but your parents told me if they have both died that they wanted you to live with me in my castle. I know just how you feel. All these big changes at the ages of 9 and 10, but it was your parents wish. All you need to do is write Yes or_ _No on the back of this piece of paper and three people will come down, help you pack up, and will take you to Mushroom Kingdom. Thank you young Marth and Roy. I will hopefully see you at Mushroom Kingdom._

_With love,_

_Princess Peach_

"What should we do, Marth? "asked Roy.

"I think we should go. We have no other place to go and I think it would be the best for us.'' said Marth.

"There are two things that I don't understand. First, how does this person know our parents and second, what do we need to train for? "Roy asked.

"I don't know, Roy. I don't know," Marth said.

They thought about this for a very long time. They came to a conclusion of either there or orphanage. Finally they decided to write down on the back:

_Yes_

In less than a minute three people had barged into their home. One of them had a red hat, blue jeans, red overalls, and a huge mustache. Another one looked exactly like the other one except he was wearing green instead of red. The last one was a woman. She was wearing a darkish pink and purple dress mixed together. She had long dirty blonde hair that went passed her shoulders. After a long silence, she spoke first.

"Hi. You must be Marth and Roy. Peach was right, Marth does look like his dad, and Roy looks so much like his mom. But that doesn't matter, because Roy has the powers of his father and Marth has the powers of his mom. It is so sad that your parents died. I'm very sorry. May they rest in peace," the woman said.

"Excuse me, but who are you people?" asked Marth.

"I'm Mario," said the guy in the red,

"And I'm Luigi," said the guy in the green,

"And I'm Zelda," said the woman, "and we have come to take you to Princess Toadstool you may know her as Princess Peach."

"How are we getting there?" asked Roy.

"We are flying by a hot air balloon," Mario said excited.

They saw Mario and Luigi go down to the basement,

where they saw mats, punching bags, and swords. Mario and Luigi went to a safe and punched in the combination: _36, 22, and 55_. Then they opened the safe and they saw two swords and a letter. Mario and Luigi took the sword and put then in another safe. Mario took the letter and put it in his pocket. They turned around and they said that they will explain about the swords later.

Zelda, Mario, and Luigi lead them to the balloon. It was a very long ride. Marth fell asleep during the ride, but Roy was too scared to fall asleep. He asked them questions about their parents and how they knew them but they wouldn't answer any questions. All they said was, "We'll explain later."

Two days later Marth and Roy finally saw something very far away. They asked them what that was and they answered saying, "That is your new home, boys."

When they got out of the balloon they followed Luigi to the main gate. Two guards were there. One of them was a huge turtleish dragon with spikes on its back. The other guard was a monkey with very strong bones and huge mussels. "And who are these two young people, Luigi?" roared the monkey.

"These two young boys are the warriors that will help your kingdom eventually, Donkey Kong." yelled Luigi "Bowser, will you please let us in. Princess is waiting for us."

The big turtle thing moved to the middle of the gate and unlocked it.

"Come on you slow pokes! Your lucky Bowser is letting us in! Come on!" screamed Luigi. After Mario and Zelda finally came they went inside.

As soon as they got in they saw the most beautiful thing in the entire world. They saw fountains and millions of trees and birds and pavement that had everyone's name on it that lived in the castle, however there were two squares that didn't have a name on it.

"Hopefully your names will be on those two stones, boys." Zelda said.

After what seemed like wonderful years of walking down the pavement they stopped at this little river. Across the river was a huge wooden doorway.

"Mario, you know the password. You hang out with Peach all the time and she changes the password a lot." Zelda said. Mario went very close to the river and screamed, _"Fountain of Dreams."_

Immediately the door sprung forward and landed right in front of Mario missing him by an inch.

"_WOW," _said Marth under his breath.

"Go on in everybody," said Mario, but Roy walked very slowly and saw Mario typing in a code on this machine that was across the river on the right of the bridge. He typed the code: _66566. _Roy stared at him then Mario told him to run in or it will smash you like a pancake. Roy ran as fast as he could and made it inside but he didn't see Mario at all. The door was about to shut, but all of a sudden he saw Mario running and flipping through the little crack that was left before the bridge slammed shut and locked itself.

"How did you do that? With the running and the flipping! That was so cool." Roy said in shock.

"Thanks. I didn't think it was that good, after all I do it all the time." Mario said in a very pleased way.

"How did you do that?" Roy asked again.

"It was years of training. One day you'll be as good as me, or even better." Mario said even more pleased of himself.

"I don't think I'll be as good as you." Roy said.

"I'm not that good. I can do flips and use fireballs, but that's it. You'll be much better then me with one of these swords. Trust me." Mario said.

"What?" Roy asked.

After Roy tried to get Mario to tell him about the swords they came to a huge, wooden, door. In the door was a little machine that you need to put your tongue on. Mario stuck out his tongue and it said, "_Welcome Mario,"_ however, a huge wand pointed at the rest of them, except Mario. Then Mario put in a code on another machine and typed down the code "_15, 98, 77, and 2" _then it said on the machine, "_How many people?" _Then Mario put down the number, _"4,"_ and then the door FINALLY opened and the wand went away. Then they entered.

As soon as they got in they saw a young woman sitting on a throne. She was wearing a puffy, pink dress. She had long, curly, blonde hair that went to her shoulders. As soon as they got in she stood up.

"Marth, Roy, I can't believe I finally get to meet you two. So, I'm assuming you got my letter." the woman said.

"You must be Peach then," Marth said.

"Yes, I am Princess Peach," said the woman. She walked up to them the circled them to examine them. Then, she said, "You boys are built to be a warrior to my kingdom. My mom and dad died when I was young and then Mario came and took me here and told me that I was a princess. To become queen all I need is a handsome man and we will become king and queen. What I need more then anything is two warriors that will help protect my kingdom from all costs. Mario and Luigi will show you to your rooms."

Then she put her hand on Roy's head and then she put her hand on Marth's head. When she did they both felt something cold down their backs like a block of ice falling down their spine. Then she pointed her pointer finger at Mario and Luigi and then she snapped her fingers and then Mario and Luigi ran out of the room telling Marth and Roy to follow them.

"When she touched my head I felt a cold feeling down my back. Why?" Roy asked.

"She has the gift of coldness. She was telling you to not mess with her kingdom at anytime. We will be telling you the rules and regulations but she can be very strict. You two do not want to mess with the Princess. She can be nice but when you get on the wrong side of her, she'll freeze you to a block of ice so be careful you two. When you two go to fall asleep tonight, you will both have a nightmare. A nightmare that you can't fight off," said Mario.

"Why will we have the nightmare?" Marth asked feeling scared.

"When Peach touched you on the head it is supposed to warn you in some way, well the way that you will get a warning is in the nightmare, but don't worry. You will only have the nightmare one night," said Luigi.

When they kept talking about the nightmare they finally came across a small blue door.

"Okay you two, I want you to step on that red square," said Luigi. They both stepped on the big, red square and then a man's voice yelled out, "What's the password?"

Roy and Marth stood there trying to figure out the password, but then Mario and Luigi yelled out, "_Warrior."_ The door sprung open and then he said, "Enter," and then they all entered the room.

When they got into the room they saw four king sized beds. Two of them had a name on the front of the bed. One of then said Mario and the other said Luigi. They told them that they will be in the same room as them and then Roy and Marth went to a king sized bed and then they both jumped on their beds. Then Mario said that what they were doing was inappropriate.

Then when he turned around he saw Luigi jumping on his and then Mario said, "You guys should be doing tricks on the beds, not just jumping up and down on them."

Mario jumped on his and ran on to Roy's bed while doing a flip. After they were tired of jumping, Marth started a pillow fight and they played pillow fighting and then wrestling and then they heard the man's voice and he said, "DINNER TIME!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Please remember I was VERY young when I made this. My guess is that I made this chapter when I was 9/10, but please still don't judge or insult me. Thanks**

**Chapter 2**

They all left the room and they went back to the room where Peach and Zelda was. They sat at a very long table where there were at least one hundred chairs. Roy sat down next to Mario and Marth sat next to Roy. They all waited and then twenty weird animals came in. Roy never saw these kinds of animals.

"What are these things, Mario?" asked Marth.

"These creatures are called Pokemon," said Mario.

Then other things came in. There were too many creatures to tell what they were. Finally, after about an hour of waiting for everyone to show up, Peach stood up and said, "Today is a very special day at Mushroom Kingdom. Today we have two new people with us. These two boys will become warriors when they are older. When they are about eighteen years old they will protect our kingdom. Let's give a round of applause for these two young boys, Marth and Roy. Go on boys stand up."

It took them a while to get up but when they finally got up everyone looked at them and clapped very loudly.

"Now, let's not have our stomach rumbling. Everyone enjoy the food," said Peach.

As soon as she snapped her fingers together again, three huge hams, five turkeys, eighteen bowls of salads, twenty-one pictures of liquid, ten of them were some type of old fashion drink, five of them was wine, and four of them was punch, and the remaining two had water in it, six bowls of mash potatoes, twelve bowls of yams, eight dishes of fruit, ten bowls of spaghetti, ten plates of veal, three bowls of meatballs, and six candles appeared out of nowhere. Marth and Roy filled their goblets with punch and the then they both grabbed two slices of ham and started eating. After the turkey was gone seven piles of chicken wings and legs appeared. They started eating the chicken and had some yams. After two hours of eating nonstop, everything cleared off the table. Before Marth and Roy were about to get up and leave twenty different kinds of puddings, ice creams, and jellos appeared. In the middle of the room was a twelve foot cake, thirteen feet wide. Marth had two cups of pudding, three huge bowls of ice cream, and four pieces of cake. Roy had one cup of pudding, one cups of jello, two huge bowls of ice cream, and three pieces of cake. Marth and Roy tried to get up again, but before they did Peach stood up and tapped her goblet three times with her spoon.

"Your attention, please? Before you wobble back to bed, I would like to make a toast." Everyone got quiet and she cleared her throat. "First, to Mr. and Mrs. Principality, may they rest in peace."

They all said together, "May they rest in peace."

"And second, to Mr. Roy and Mr. Marth Principality, may they protect our kingdom always."

Together they all said,"To Roy and Marth."

After dinner they got up and as soon as they did they saw a beautiful girl. She was wearing a yellow, puffy dress. She had wavy, brown hair that went down to her shoulders.

"Hi. I'm Daisy," the girl said.

Marth was speechless. Finally he said,"_Kachimana tora." _Roy stared at him and then he looked back at her. She had left. Marth's eyes started to water, and then they left the room.

Marth didn't talk until ten of nine. When he did talk all he talked about was Daisy. He said that she was the most beautiful thing in they world. He started to say her name with his name.

"Mr. and Mrs. Marth Principality. Mr. and Mrs. Daisy Principality. Mr. and Mrs. Marth and Daisy Principality," he repeated.

It was quarter of eleven when Mario and Luigi came into the room. "Where have you two been?" Marth asked.

"Sorry, but we were helping the Pokemon with the dishes," said Luigi. "Have you two been in the room all this time?" asked Mario.

"Yes," Marth and Roy said together.

"What have you two been doing this whole time?" Luigi asked.

"I have been listening to Marth talking about this "beautiful" girl we met today," said Roy.

"Please tell me you aren't talking about Zelda or Peach?" Mario said in the most worried way ever.

"NO" Roy and Marth yelled at the same time.

"We meant Daisy," said Marth.

"Daisy Tillis?" asked Luigi.

"Tillis?" Roy said.

"What kind of last name is that?" Marth asked.

"A very rare and powerful name," Mario said.

That night was the worst night ever. Roy and Marth didn't want to sleep cause of the nightmare. Mario woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and told them that if they didn't sleep tonight that the nightmare will happen tomorrow when you do fall asleep. Mario also told them that they have another big day tomorrow, so they should get some rest.

However they did not have a good night at all. They finally went to sleep but they saw bad things happen. Marth saw Daisy dying. Someone was putting a spell on her, to freeze her forever. Roy saw his parents. They both were alive again because Roy did a spell to have them live again, but they too were being frozen into a block of ice. They both saw a woman. She was wearing black. Her eyes looked empty. IT WAS PEACH!! She warned them both that if they ever disobeyed the rules and regulations she will do the things that they just saw. They both woke up at least eight times that night scared of the same nightmare that they kept having.

That morning they all got up early and dressed for breakfast, only this time when they got there was food on the table already. There were eggs, pancakes, French toast, Pokemon food, fruit, bacon, sausages, ham, hash browns, milk, orange juice, and toast. Roy and Marth were the only one's there. They weren't sure if they could eat until they saw Daisy and this other boy came in. She was wearing a blue puffy dress and the boy was wearing a blue T-shirt with dark, green, baggy pants. They both sat down and started eating. Roy and Marth also sat down across from them and started eating too.

"So, Marth, are you going to tell me what,"_Kachimana tora" _meant?" Daisy said.

"Um. Um. Well, I meant to say '_Hi I'm Marth.'"_ Marth said embarrassed.

"Mrs. Daisy Principality," Roy whispered.

"What did you say, Roy?" Daisy asked as though she didn't hear what he said.

"Well, I said, 'Who is this, Daisy?'" Roy said pointing to the boy next to her.

"Oh. This is my boyfriend, Mark," said Daisy.

"Hi," said Mark.

"Hi," said Roy.

Marth didn't speak for the rest of the time they were eating. About a half an hour later they got up and went back to their room. Mario was stretching, but Luigi was still asleep.

Mario said, "So now that you're both back from breakfast, we can go start training." Luigi got up two seconds later. He looked like he's been awake for hours.

They waited for Luigi to get dressed and then Mario said, "Okay, now I'll take Roy in the morning and then I'll take Marth for the afternoon."

Roy thought this was exactly like school, but he was wrong. It was totally the opposite of school. You don't sit down and copy notes off the blackboard. Instead, they went outside and they said good bye to Marth and Luigi. It was the first time Roy was separated from Marth since their mom died. Roy followed Mario up these long, skinny stairs that went around the castle. It was a beautiful sight but scary at the same time. Roy kept following Mario all the way up the stairs, until finally they got to the very top if the castle. Roy didn't even dare look down, but if he did he would be scared for the rest of his life about being at the top of the castle.

Mario told him the rules that Peach was talking about in his nightmare.

"There are only a few rules," said Mario, "they are:

1. No running in the castle unless the Princess allows you to run.

2. No trespassing in rooms that your guardian/s didn't tell you about.

3. Never disobey the Princess or your guardian/s.

4. Do not go outside pass 11:00 without your guardian/s

5. Only use you're fighting in training or when your guardian/s says it is allowed.

6. Must be in bed and asleep by 11:30 unless you have permission from the Princess or your guardian/s

7. You may have breakfast at any time between 6-11:30

8. You may have lunch at any time between 12-3:00

9. You must be in the Eating Room for dinner between 5-6:00. The only other reasons that your not there is that either you're:

1. Sick.

2. Not hungry.

3. Punished and is in detention at the time of dinner and will have dinner in detention.

4. You are still training and it is very important.

-If those are the reasons or there is another important reason you must to have written permission from the Princess.

10. You may not leave the kingdom unless a guardian is with you. The guardian/s must then ask the Princess if they can leave.

YOU WILL GET DETENTION IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THESE RULES!!!!!!!

From,

Princess Peach Toadstool

Princess Peach Toadstool

"Do you understand all the rules or do you want me to go over them again?" Mario asked.

"No, I'm good," Roy said in shock.

Mario told Roy to try and punch him. Roy tried to punch him but missed. After about an hour of trying to punch Mario in the stomach Mario let Roy get a drink. When Roy got back he tried to punch him for about two more hours, then Mario said it was time for lunch.

It was 12:30 when Roy came into the Eating Room. As soon as he got in there he saw that Marth was already in there.

He sat down next to him. "How did you do with Mario?" Marth asked with a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Pretty good. You?" Roy asked Marth grabbing a sandwich.

"Terrible," Marth said rather quickly, "I kept falling down and hurting myself. Every single time Luigi would tell me something but it seems that it goes into one ear and right back out of the other one. I don't know why I can't do anything right."

"It was your first day. You need to give yourself a break. I didn't do very well with Mario. I kept trying to punch him in the stomach but I kept missing," Roy said trying to comfort Marth.

While Marth was talking about the rules when Daisy came into the room with Mark. Daisy sat down away from Roy and Marth. Mark gave Marth a hard hit on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Don't rub it, wimp."

Marth turned around and said to Mark, "Well, don't hold this then." Marth put his right arm back and made a fist.

Just as he was going to throw it out, Roy quickly grabbed his arm and Mark sat down next to Daisy laughing at Marth and Roy. Then, Mark showed off and kissed Daisy on the lips for about five seconds and then started eating.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to hold my sandwich down after what I just saw. Yuck!" Roy said sickly.

After lunch, Marth and Roy went back outside. They sat down in the shade and just waited for Mario and Luigi to come. About ten minutes later Mario and Luigi came and said that they were going to do the same thing that they did this morning, except that Roy was going with Luigi instead of Mario.

Luigi took Roy to the garden. There was millions of flowers and hundreds of trees. There were bushes everywhere and birds eating the crumbs off the ground.

Luigi turned around facing Roy and said, "Now, today we are going to be practicing dodging. As you saw how Mario blocked every single one of your punches, you are going to be dodging all of my green fire balls. Don't worry. My fire balls don't really burn but it gives you more of a shock more than anything. Okay. Plant your feet hard in the ground."

Roy did as Luigi told him to. "Now, bend your knees," Luigi said.

Roy bent his knees. "Now, practice shifting back and forth," Luigi said while showing him what to do. "Okay, are you ready?" Luigi asked. Roy nodded.

Luigi put out his right hand and some how a green circled ball came out of his hand. It sprung toward Roy and Roy tried to move, but before he could think the ball hit him. Roy felt a pain in his head and then it made a jolt, and Roy fell to the ground.

"I thought you said you were ready?" Luigi said sounding a little guilty.

"I was. I just didn't think in time," Roy said trying to get to his feet.

"Don't think about it or it will hit you. You don't need to think to dodge. I'm pretty sure you're not going to catch it, so you need to move out of the way. Okay. Let's try again," Luigi said still sounding guilty.

"Are you ready this time?" Luigi asked making sure he heard him say yes.

"Just do it," said Roy who had already planted his feet and was ready to move. Luigi shot another fire ball at him. Roy thought "Move, move! It's going to hit you!" It hit him right in the stomache, and Roy caught it. Roy's body kept shaking, and Roy wasn't able to let go of the ball.

"Let go!" Luigi yelled trying to get it out of his hands. After what seemed like forever, he got it out of his hands, and Roy layed on the floor motionless. Eventually, Roy got up and started at him. Luigi eyes were really wide, and he can tell in the fear in his eyes, that he thought that Roy had died.

"Are you okay?" Luigi whispered quietly. Roy nodded, but continued to stare at him.

"You have no idea what would happen if we lost you," Luigi said.

"What would happen?" Roy finally spoke.

"You're too young right now. All you need to know is how to dodge," Luigi snapped, but Roy could tell that he was glad he spoke again.

"Fine, I'm ready this time!" Roy said frustrated.

Luigi shot another one at him. Roy jumped to the right, the ball only hitting his shoe, and didn't make any shock. Roy tried to dodge all the fire balls, but he didn't dodge all of them. Roy dodged for three hours and then Luigi said it was time to go in for dinner.

Roy and Luigi were the only two in there except for Peach and Zelda who are always the first ones in there. Three minutes later Marth came in, but Mario was not with him, but there was someone with him. It was Daisy! Daisy was talking to him very quietly and Mark was not with them. Roy saw them sitting down away from Roy, Luigi, Zelda, and Peach. Marth then pointed at Roy and told him to come over. They all waited for everyone to show. This time, it seemed less crowded then yesterday.

Dinner was the same as last night, except there was no turkey. Roy tried to talk to a Pokemon, but it spoke a different language. It was a mouse that was yellow and had red cheeks that if you pulled his tail he would shock you. When Daisy asked him if he liked anyone here more then a friend yet his cheeks started to turn red himself.

"What's your name?" Roy asked the mouse.

"_Pikachu," _said the mouse.

"He keeps saying the same darn word. How am I supposed to talk to a Pokemon if I can't understand what they say?" Roy said frustrated.

"Your trainers will teach you how to understand Pokemon. That Pokemon's name is '_Pikachu'_," said Daisy. Roy looked at his feet slightly embarrassed.

After dinner they went back to there room. Roy was afraid that that dream was going to happen again. Marth fell asleep right away. Marth didn't wake up at all in the night, so Roy thought it was okay to sleep. Roy fell asleep one minute after he closed his eyes.

Marth woke up really early the next day. There was no clock working in their room, so he decided to go outside and check the time. When Marth went out there he couldn't find any clocks, but he remembered that there was one in the Eating Room, so he decided to go in there. When he got there, Peach was in there.

"I'm surprised you're here, Marth." Peach said, "Do you realize what time it is?" Marth shook his head.

"It's four in the morning!" Peach yelled in a shocked voice, "How can you not know that it is four in the morning?!" Marth shrugged. "Well, you know what happens now, don't you?" Peach asked.

Marth nodded and then said, "Detention."

Peach smiled and then said, "Well, at least you know that. There is also something else you should know. When everyone comes here they get one freebee, and you just used yours."

Marth went back to his room furiously. _How was he supposed to know that he had a freebee?! _Marth went back to the room and sunk his head into his pillow. He was not going to enjoy later today at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for bothering to read Chapter 3. Chapter 4 is no where close to being done, although, it looks like it has about 1,000 or more words in it. Please leave reviews on this, and please remember how young I was )**

**Chapter 3**

Marth watched the sunrise and once he saw Mario awake he thought it was okay to go and have breakfast. He didn't wait for Roy to get up. He went to the room, and grabbed two scoops of scrambled eggs. A couple minutes later he saw Roy come in. Roy didn't say a word to Marth and grabbed a few pieces of bacon.

Ten minutes later Mark came into the room alone. He went to Marth. "Look, I'm sorry about before. I didn't really like you because of all the things you did on your very first day, so will you forgive me, Marth?" Mark asked. Marth nodded. "What about me?" Roy asked, "You were being mean to me too."

"Oh, yea. Well, you're not the person I would want to hang out with. Red hair, horrible clothes, and has no life. Please I wouldn't hang out with you even if you were the last person on earth!" Mark snapped.

Marth stood up and yelled, "Well, you're not so great yourself! At least Roy is smart unlike you! Please, you go and kiss Daisy at the age of ten! That only shows that you're hiding how gay you are!"

"I'm actually quiet shocked that you know what gay means!" Mark screamed.

"You are one. That's how I know what gay is. And if you don't know what gay means, GO LOOK IN A MIRRIOR!" Marth screamed so loud that it echoed through the whole room.

Mark left the room. Everyone was staring at Marth and Roy. They both grabbed two handfuls of bacon and a bowl of scrambled eggs and left the room. They went back to their beds and kept eating. They didn't speak at all.

Mario and Luigi were ready to get started. "Well, today I think we should have some fun, and also learn how to do this," Luigi said as he held up two pair of new sneakers.

"We're going to learn how to use sneakers?" Roy asked.

"No, we're going to learn how to rock climb, or just climb the castle," Mario said smiling. Roy and Marth exchanged looks.

While they were going down the hall Roy said, "Um, thanks for sticking up for me, but I think you have an enemy now." Marth didn't say anything.

They went to the corner of the castle. Marth looked up. He had to climb very high up.

"Before you climb this, we want to make sure that you learned something yesterday," Mario said holding up two sheets that said _"Quiz"_ on it.

"There are only ten questions on the quiz. We will give you fifteen minutes to finish this quiz," Luigi said handing them the sheet, a quill, and a bottle of ink.

"Are you kidding?" Roy said taking the sheet, but no one answered. Marth looked at the sheet. Question number one asked:

**What are the three things you need to do in order to dodge a fireball?**

1.

2.

3.

After fifteen minutes of struggling on the quiz Roy got a 90 on the quiz and Marth got an 80 on the quiz.

"You both passed the quiz, but you didn't get 100 on it. If you get three 100's in a row, you would get a whole day off of training, or you get a half a day of training and can stay up late and can wonder around the castle," Mario said.

They started learning how to climb the castle. It was very hard to learn, but they both got the hang of it after a while. All they needed to do is find some bumps, or a ledge to hang on, or step on. Mario and Luigi stayed on the ground, so that way if either Marth or Roy would fall they would catch them.

After one hour of practicing Roy had finally gotten to the top. Marth however, only got to the middle of the castle, and fell.

After dinner Marth asked himself how long it was going to be like this.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

It has been one whole year that they were training at the castle. Mark still hated their guts and he was still dating Daisy. Daisy tried to talk to them as much as possible, but Mark would always push her away. But Roy didn't care, because he didn't really like Daisy that much, otherwise she would have left Mark.

Roy went down to the garden and saw someone there. It was a girl. He had never seen her before. She had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, which was tied by a long, red ribbon. She was wearing a white T-shirt and a blue skirt. She was crying. She was lying down next to the flowers. She was looking at them. Roy looked into her eyes and he saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. Even though she was crying Roy thought it was beautiful just to look at her. Roy wasn't sure whether to talk to her at all or what. Roy went up to her and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" Roy asked her after a few moments of silence.

"You don't want to know," sobbed the girl.

"Well, I do," Roy said patting her back, "Otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"Okay. By boyfriend just broke up with me after three years of dating!" screamed the girl even though she was still sobbing.

Roy gave her a little hug and whispered in her ear,"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" She shook her head. "What's your name?" Roy asked. "Ayumi," she said slowly, "Ayumi Tachibana."

"Well, nice to meet you Ayumi. I'm R-," Roy tried to say but got cut off by Ayumi saying, "I know who you are."

She was now sitting up next to Roy looking at him. "Did you already eat breakfast?" Roy asked.

"No," Ayumi said. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled.

Roy and Ayumi hung out the whole day, and Marth was nowhere in sight. Roy and Ayumi went to the river and took off their shoes and put the in the water, and talked for hours. Later, Roy saw Marth with a girl. Marth was with Daisy! They seemed to be very close to each other, especially when Daisy is dating the jerk Mark.

Marth seemed to be having fun with Daisy. It was shocking, but she was enjoying it too. Neither Marth nor Daisy saw Roy and Ayumi together. Roy and Ayumi got their shoes on and left. They sat near the fountain and just talked. After about an hour of talking near the fountain Ayumi said, "I bet you don't know this. Come on."

Roy stared at her as she jumped into the fountain. Her clothes were getting wet.

"Where are we going exactly?" Roy asked confused at what she was doing.

"We're going somewhere. Come on," Ayumi said grabbing his hand.

Roy was now soaked and still confused. What did she want to do? Where are they going? Did she want him to get a cold or what?

"On the count of three I want you to close your eyes. Okay?" Ayumi said looking at him. Roy nodded. "One, two, THREE!" Ayumi yelled. Roy closed his eyes. His head felt like it was spinning. His body was light. All he felt was the cold air going through him and Ayumi's hands. He wasn't sure if he could open his eyes, but he figured out not to when Ayumi asked if he had his eyes closed. Seconds later Roy landed very hard on his back. Roy opened his eyes right away. Above him were stars. Millions of stars. One of the stars, however was brighter then the rest of them.

"Where are we?" Roy asked looking at the star.

"We are at the "Fountain of Dreams","Ayumi said.

"Is that the North Star?" Roy asked pointing to the star.

"No. That's the Soaring Star," Ayumi said.

The Soaring Star went straight towards them. Someone was on the star. A little pink ball was on it, except that it had eyes and a mouth.

"This is Kirby. Kirby, Roy. Roy, Kirby," Ayumi said.

As soon as Kirby's name was said, Kirby sucked on air and puffed in some, and more, and more, and more, and more. Every time Kirby puffed some air in he got bigger and started to puff in the air.

"It's like he's a balloon!" Roy said smiling as he was enjoying this.

"No. He's not a balloon. He used to have a big family. I come and see him every day. That's one of the reasons why my boyfriend broke up with me. He said I was too kind to these creatures and he hated them so much," Ayumi sighing.

"So, Kirby doesn't have a big family now. What family does he have left?" Roy frowned.

"Well, there's Girby the Green, Birby the Blue, Wirby the White, and Rirby the Red," Ayumi said. Kirby had now just puffed so much air in that they couldn't see him anymore. Roy had been looking at the stars or at Ayumi the whole time, but he finally saw what was so great about this place.

A huge pink fountain with millions of pink, red, and purple lights all around it. "This is amazing, Ayumi. Thanks for bringing me here," Roy said, "but can we go home now?"

"Sure," Ayumi said climbing on top of the fountain. This time Roy followed her.

"Ready? One. Two. THREE!" Ayumi yelled. Roy closed his eyes, but nothing happened. They were still at the Fountain of Dreams.

"Why are we still here?" Roy asked.

"I don't know. Lets try again," Ayumi said worried. "ONE, TWO, THREE!!!" Again, nothing happened.

"I guess we're stuck here!" Ayumi screamed. She was now starting to cry again.

**BACK AT THE CASTLE**

Marth and Daisy were having the best of time. Marth looked into her eyes and said, "What do you see in Mark? What is so special about him? Why?"

Daisy looked at him for a while shocked, and then finally said, "I love him. He's one of the best people in my life. He cares about me, and he really is a good kisser."

"Gay," Marth said very quietly, "Let me ask you this question then. Why are you hanging out with me all day long, and not mentioning him once?" Daisy looked at him, and slowly came towards him. Closer and closer she went. Marth could now see her brown eyes were like a size of a baseball. She closed her eyes and then……………..

**BACK AT THE FOUNTAIN OF DREAMS**

BAM!!! BAM!!! BAM!!! Roy was pounding on the fountain so hard that the whole place shook. _I can't believe this. Ayumi the sweet, nice person sent me to the only place where there is nothing but stars and a stupid fountain. How can she do this to me?! _Ayumi was crying her heart out. She was saying something, but Roy couldn't understand her. There was only one choice left and it might be impossible. Roy had to somehow try to get the alert signal that Marth, Mario, and Luigi all have. Roy wasn't sure how far away they were from the castle, and he didn't even want to ask Bethany right now. He closed his eyes, and started to think really, really hard. _Help us! Help us! We're at The Fountain of Dreams! Go to the fountain and scream my name! _Roy repeated it over and over again, but there was no noise at all.

**BACK AT THE CASTLE**

Marth was holding Daisy's hand and still kissing. All of a sudden Marth started to get a headache. Marth started to hear Roy's voice. He couldn't understand what he was saying. Marth stopped kissing Daisy and started to rub his head. A few seconds later Mario and Luigi were running past them. Marth and Daisy followed. They all went to the fountain. Marth could hear Roy clearly now. His headache was worse. He couldn't stand it anymore. Marth started to scream.

Roy looked up. He started to scream too. Mario destroyed the fountain. He looked far down and saw a little red spot. He told Marth and Daisy to go to the little shed and get one rope. While Marth was fetching the rope he was wondering why only one rope and not a million. His headache wasn't hurting as much anymore, but it still hurt. He could hear Roy screaming very quietly. Marth gave Mario the rope and he looked at it. It started to expand. Further and further it grew. Mario let down the rope.

Roy stopped screaming and caught the rope. He called Ayumi to come over.

"You my lifesaver!" she said. She started to get close to Roy. She kissed him on the cheek and started to climb the rope. Mario, Luigi, and Marth all pulled her up. When she got to the top Daisy hugged her and whispered something to her. Mario threw the rope to Roy again. He decided to climb it without them pulling on it. Roy started to climb. Further and further he went. Not even half way he started to get tired. He couldn't hold on any more. He had to let go, so he did. Roy really felt the wind go through him. He quickly grabbed the rope again. It was now shaking. He couldn't get a good grip. It was slipping through his hand. He hooked his leg on the rope and relaxed. He started to climb again. He was picturing Ayumi up there and yelling his name. He was picturing him kissing her, but on the lips instead. He was picturing that, but not paying attention to what he was doing. He was getting much closer. He could almost see Mario completely. The rope began to shake again. He was in like a cave. It was gloomy. The walls were covered in green slime. It was hard to breathe without coughing. He started to loose balance. He was choking. Little rocks were falling on him. Then the whole place started to shake. He couldn't believe what was going on. He was still choking. More rocks were falling down. Then, a much bigger rock fell down. Roy saw it. He started to rock back and forth. Side to side trying to miss it. The rock hit him anyways. Right on the head. He fell.


End file.
